Whispers in the Dark
by Freez-DeathLiver
Summary: After Annie attacks, Eren finds himself back in front of Darius Zackly, this time though, he doesn't seem so lucky. Levi is ordered to finish it but in the process… Something happens. Something breaks. A love story between a savior and a monster. Rated M for gore and sexual content (fetish). M/M
1. That Morning

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and will not be making any money off of this fanficiton.

Freez: To all of those who are about to read this, it is a love story, doesn't really look like it from the first chapter, but it will in the end be a love story. I'm not sure how I'm going to do it or anything like that but I will admit that I'm going to have a plot line that follows very closely to what I believe Attack on Titan is getting at with the hints to what is in the basement at Eren's house in Shiganshina. I don't think ahead when I write, I just feel the story as I write.

Hope you enjoy!

Expect quick updates because I'm liking where I'm going with this.

There where titans in the wall.

Nothing made sense anymore.

Eren kneeled before the person who was once again going to command his fate, Darius Zackly. When he had been in this position before, there was no doubt about how he was at the will of this man and the only person that saved him from the fate of being dissected was Levi's performance.

His eyes shifted to the side, scanning over his friends and comrades. All of their faces where solemn. Mikasa was shaking, obviously ready to jump foreword and try and save him when the time was right. His eyes softened and he shook his head no at her. Armin had his hand strung in with Mikasa's and tears fell silently down his face.

When Eren's eyes came to rest on the face of his Corporal, his eyes widened.

His Corporal, the man who almost always looked bored or even put-out by the world had his eyes downcast, shadowed by his bangs. Eren's heart raced, wondering what his Corporal could be thinking. Was he also going to cry for Eren's sake? Or was he silently laughing in his head, preparing to finish him off himself?

Eren didn't notice the tears falling until they made a soft sound on the tiles below him in the courtroom.

Levi's head began to move upwards to face Eren but Eren quickly turned away, not able to wipe away the tears that where trailing down his cheeks.

"You know why you are here today," Darius said, placing a paper down after reading it onto a large stack in front of him. "After the most recent attack with the Female Titan and all of the events that lead up to that instance, your usefulness to Human Kind's existence has come up again."

Eren stared up at the man in front of him, his hands cuffed and bound behind him shook with the rage that Eren was feeling.

He did everything he could, he trained the hardest he could, he listened to every order given to him and even followed along with attacking Annie and then defeating her.

"Because of your fight with the Female Titan, many innocent people lost their lives. This is not only your fault but also the fault of the Scouts. Making a plan like the one Commander Erwin, but not informing the chain of command because of the notion of who can be trusted and who can't, has cost many people their lives." Darius looked towards the commander who stood perfectly still. "Do you still believe you are of use to the human race, Eren?"

"Yes, sir! I have been working on controlling the titan form and I've followed every order given-!"

"That's not the issue boy!" The military commanding officer yelled, making Eren turn his tear stained face towards him in shock.

"The issue is weather or not more fights like the one that you pulled will happen and how many more lives will be lost in the process!" The man was yelling so angrily that Eren could see the spit flying through the air.

"I can still do it!" Eren yelled, pulling at the chains binding his wrists, making a clanking sound as he talked, "I can still fight the titans! On the other side of the wall! I don't need to be part of missions like the one to capture Annie! I'll just clear the path to wall Maria so that it can be re-taken!"

Darius's eyes stared into Eren. Then shifted to Corporal Levi.

"I know that Corporal Levi has succeeded in his part of the bargain to keep you in line." Eren's eyes shot to Levi, who's head was still bowed. "I will now take him up on the final offer that he made that day."

Eren's eyes grew wide as he turned his head back to the man in front of him.

The room was silent except for the small gasps of realization blooming within the troops that where present.

"Eren Jaeger, I, Darius Zackly, sentence you to death. You will not be permitted to leave this room alive, for it will endanger too many people. Corporal Levi, I sentence you to take Eren Jaeger's life, like promised.

Mikasa strained against Armin, her eyes furious and unfocused. "NO! Eren's done nothing but help human kind! Because of him we where able to stop Annie from being part of the military corps! Haven't any of you wondered why she was there?! To kill the king?! To destroy human kind from INSIDE our walls?! Without Eren, that could have happened!" Tears fell down Mikasa's face, staring directly at Darius.

Levi had moved faster than anyone could see, kicking Eren across the face like he had done so many months ago.

"Mikasa…." Came the Corporal's chilly voice. "It doesn't matter…"

Eren coughed at the blood that trailed from his nose and from his mouth. His eyes stung with the emotions that where overwhelming him. This was it… He was going to die, and it was going to be the person that Eren…

A sharp pain sliced through Eren's chest, he closed his eyes. What was this feeling? The same one that he felt every time that he looked at the Corporal and saw those eyes and the way they would stare impassively at him, at everything. The feelings that would chew away at him at night as he lay in his bed, thinking about all the amazing things that he saw his Corporal do, whether it was on the battle field or commanding the people around him.

He thought back to when Levi helped defend him when he turned partially into a titan just from picking up a fork. He remembered watching how Corporal could slice through the air and kill two titans within seconds. How much Eren wanted to be like him. How much Eren wanted…

To be an actual savior instead of a monster.

That's what Corporal Levi was to Eren. His savior… His angel…

Metal on metal rang in the courtroom as Corporal Levi unsheathed his sword.

Eren tried to swallow as he looked up at Corporal but his mouth was too dry. He still couldn't see his Corporal's eyes. Eren wondered why he wouldn't look at him directly. Eren so badly wanted to see those eyes, the ones that never showed any emotion.

The sword was decisive and true, straight through Eren's body it ran. He could faintly hear Mikasa's screams but they sounded so distant.

Eren looked away from Corporal Levi's face down to the sword that was sticking out from his chest. He grunted as the sword exited his body and then re-entered farther down and sideways.

When Eren looked back up he finally saw Levi's eyes. His pupils looked red, and the way his lips pulled back into that feral sneer made Eren's heart beat wildly in his chest.

All Eren could do was stare up into those eyes and the emotion that was so plainly viewed at this moment. Eren had never seen anything like this from his commander. There was true agony in his Corporal's eyes. It made Eren speechless in awe at how truly amazing his Corporal could be.

A spatter of blood on the ground made Eren turn to look. For some reason, he couldn't feel it anymore; the pain seemed just to be a distant throb as he felt his chest empty. He didn't bother to look down at himself, just met his Corporal's eyes. He could tell by the noise in the courtroom what he must look like at the moment.

Mikasa was screaming, the right side of the room was smiling while the left side looked like they just saw the most horrible thing ever, even worse then their friends being eaten by titans.

Time seemed frozen for Eren as he stared at those eyes that seemed to be telling him everything yet nothing at the same time. Corporal Levi was looking down at Eren, eyes still swimming with emotions that Eren couldn't understand but made his heart swell with pain like before.

Then there was the last slice of his Corporal's sword, pierced his heart directly. Eren coughed, blood swelling up his throat. Corporal was close to Eren now, holding him up, one hand on the hilt of the sword and the other wrapped around Eren's back.

Eren let his head rest on his Corporal's shoulder. There was a breath against his ear and he could almost make out what the Corporal was whispering but it sounded so far away.

"I… always… should… told…" Eren's brow wrinkled in confusion. The Corporal was making no sense at all. It made Eren want to laugh but his body wasn't cooperating with him. He felt like water was trying to wash him away. Like the currents where pulling at his very being, wanting him to leave his body and sail away.

He felt his arms released from behind him and the sensation of floating came over him. He couldn't hold his head up anymore and he couldn't see, everything was just too fuzzy. That was when he blacked out.


	2. That Afternoon

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't make any money off of this story.

Freez: Yeah, I hoped some of you enjoyed that first chapter, I know I did. I couldn't help but continue because all these wonderful thoughts and emotions are swirling around in my head and I need to get it all down before it's lost.

This is hard for me, because I could never fully understand a person like Levi but Eren, I can write about easily. So if you read and are wondering, "Hey! How does Levi feel? You are telling us how Eren feels but not Levi?" That's because I can imagine Levi doing those things but not his thought process behind it at all. Deal with it. I should have just written this whole thing from Eren's perspective but eh.

There will be male on male in the next chapter, so if you don't like, stop reading now.

Levi stood up from his crouch on the ground where he had impaled Eren for the third time. Blood soaked through his jacket as Eren's limp form hung from his hands. The Military police commander grit his teeth, "Hey! Don't touch him! We are going to take his body for research!"

He thrust his hand forward and the police force began to edge their way towards Levi.

Just as fast as when he first pierced Eren's body, he was gone, breaking his way through the courtroom doors and into the alleyway in-between the two buildings. He could hear, rather sense, that Mikasa was close behind him. He shifted Eren's weight in his arms before taking off into the air with his maneuvering gear.

He heard the clank and hiss of someone following him but chose to ignore it with the more pressing issue of the police force that was called on alert due to his actions. He could see the forms on the rooftops, spreading out to block him in.

"LEVI!" Mikasa's voice rang out, probably blaming him for what happened in the courtroom, which wasn't surprising. Her speed was something though, and Levi had to swing to avoid her as she hurled herself at him, trying to grab a hold of the precious cargo in his arms.

There where too many soldiers advancing for him to be able to get away while Mikasa was on the charge, but he wasn't considered a one man brigade for no reason either.

Levi weaved through the first set of Military police with ease, his face as flat as ever, they where quick to recover but where whacked away by Mikasa as she ran on, trying to catch up to Levi.

Levi kept his sights towards the wall. Word hadn't gotten around fast enough so there were no cannons at the ready and the wall looked pretty much empty. Once up there, escape would be easy if he could just loose Mikasa in the chaos.

He glanced down at Eren as he scaled up the side of the wall, his eyes where open and lifeless. Levi grit his teeth and looked up, choosing to ignore the state Eren was in to make focusing on the task at hand easier.

Levi reached the top and looked over his shoulder, Mikasa was being blocked in by the Military police, which no doubt thought she was an accomplish in Eren's escape. On the other side of the wall was the city of Stohess, the eastern city of wall Sina, but he wasn't going to risk sneaking through a city. He ran farther down the wall until he could see a small village in the distance, surrounded by tall grass.

He jumped off the side of the wall and free fell before turning and using his maneuvering gear to swing himself into the grass lightly. Once his feet hit the ground, he used his momentum to continue running at full speed to the houses that where lined up.

Once he was close enough and was sure no one had seem him running up, he ducked behind some foliage and got a bearing on the situation. He hadn't seen anyone come over the wall yet, which meant that Mikasa was putting up one hell of a fight on the other side of the wall.

The reason that there probably wasn't such a hot pursuit was because Eren obviously wasn't healing any of the wounds that the Corporal had inflicted. No steam was rising off of his body.

Levi heard a snap of a branch from behind him, dropped Eren's legs to the ground and drew his sword while swiveling to face whoever was there in one smooth motion.

"Ah!" The little girl gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. Levi saw her eyes drift from his face down to Eren and he realized how bad this must look. He saw her eyes fill with tears and before she could scream out, he dropped his sword.

"Oi, don't yell. My friend here needs help, will you help me?" As he talked, Levi took off his jacket and laid it over Eren, covering up the hideous wounds. The little girl was shaking in fear but her eyes turned hard and she nodded in determination.

"Are there horses here?" Levi asked, picking Eren up and cradling him in his arms.

"Yeah, I'll show you where they are." She turned and started walking away in a brisk fashion.

It was surprising how the little girl knew to duck down and hide when someone crossed their path on the way to the stables. Levi followed her example and in no time, he was looking at a white and black spotted horse.

"This one was my mommy's horse, Charolette. You can have her, my mommy doesn't need her anymore and I'm too little." The little girl grabbed the reigns off of the post next to the stall and started to saddle the horse up. Levi watched her with passive eyes, keeping an ear out and an eye to the wall in the distance.

Once the horse was ready, Levi positioned Eren on top of the horse and then pulled himself up. He looked down to the girl who had tears streaming from her eyes.

"Oi, what's wrong?" He asked, as she began to try and wipe the tears away.

"I know you fight titans, and that your friend looked like he was hurt by one…" She sniffled and wiped her eyes once more before looking up at him with the same determination as the boy that was dead in Levi's arms. "My mommy was eaten, don't let him die like her!" With that she smacked the horses rear, which made it take off.

Levi didn't glance back at the girl, just hardened his eyes and rushed the horse faster and faster. He tried not to think of the little girl and how his escape from the area was so easy because she believed that a titan had bitten Eren instead of what really happened.

The ride was long and hard, but during the 130 km trip, which took three days, Eren's body began to heal. It was a terrible relief to Levi who had began to think that this whole endeavor was for not. During the time, many different scouting parties looking for Eren and him crossed his path, but none found his hiding spots. None of the scouting parties he saw had anyone he knew in them.

Once he reached wall Rose, he slapped the horse, which ran off, and hoisted Eren up before using his maneuvering gear to scale the wall. Once at the top, he looked over to the ground in the area before Maria, the area that human kind lost all those years ago. Levi set Eren down on the wall and unbundled him, taking a look at the wounds that where all but gone. The sun was setting in the distance and Levi decided staying on the wall was the safest thing to do for the time being. Hopefully Eren would awake soon and then venturing out into titan territory wouldn't seem to daunting.

During the night, Levi awoke to movement beside him. He had taken to sleeping close to Eren at night not only for warmth, but so he would be able to awaken once the boy did.

Levi watched Eren's face, his brow was creased and he seemed to be sweating. His chest was rising and falling fast now and the dreamed that he seemed to be having was getting more intense.

Eren felt like every nerve in his body was on fire. His chest had that same piercing pain that seemed to take over all of his other senses. His mind flashed with various images, including his mothers death, the death of so many of his friends, and his fears about the friends he still had dying. Armin, Mikasa… Levi.

Eren's eyes shot open. He looked at the face in front of his as it slowly focused into his view.

"C-Corporal?!" Eren asked, shocked by the fact that Corporal was staring intently at him.

"Relax brat, you're fine." Levi turned his body so that he was facing up towards the sky instead of at Eren.

"Wh-What happened?" Eren whispered out, flashes of the trial playing in his head, the way that the sword had stabbed him and the Corporal's eyes.

"I killed you." Levi said matter of fact like. "But in your stubbornness, you didn't stay dead."

"Where are we…?" He took in his surroundings and noticed that they were on the wall, which one he wasn't certain of but also that they were alone. "Why are we here?"

"We're fugitives now, on the run." The way that Corporal said that made Eren's heart ping with guilt. He was responsible for the Corporal leaving his squad behind. He was the one responsible for not being able to control himself well enough when on the battlefield. His emotions always overwhelmed him and made him do rash things.

"We're going to fulfill your dream, Eren." Levi looked off into the distance towards the titan's territory and away from humanity and their deceiving walls. Being part of the military wasn't helping humanity see any results on the front of killing titans and defending itself from their attacks. Instead, two walls had fallen, and countless lives had been lost. Instead of just the city of Trost, humanity could of lost all of the land between wall Rose and wall Sina.

Eren saved humanity that day and in return, he was treated like a monster and almost dissected by the same "humanity" that he was fighting for.

When Corporal Levi said his name, Eren's breath caught in his throat. He couldn't recall the Corporal using his first name in such a personal way before. His heart continued that painful sting that he felt himself getting used to. The hot and insistent pain in his heart that he couldn't explain.

"My dream…?" Eren did have an idea of what the Corporal was talking about but he wanted to make sure. It didn't help that the pain in Eren's chest was making him confused and feeling lopsided.

"You've devoted yourself to killing every titan. That's what you said to me, and that's what we're going to do." Corporal Levi's head turned towards Eren. Eren saw the emotion in those sharp grey eyes, eyes that told him that this was a challenge. Would Eren back down in fear? Two men, albeit, very strong men, against the world of titans? Was this even possible? They were running away together to save humanity even though it was going to be chasing them down like dogs?

It sounded crazy but… The most powerful man that Eren had ever known was sitting in front of him, looking bored and uninterested in their conversation even though Eren's world felt like it was spinning.

Eren's heart changed as he felt the pain empty from it and instead changed into something different. Something stronger. He let out a small chuckle.

Levi turned away again, looking like he was about to chastise Eren for acting so weird before he heard a thump and whipped his head back to look at the boy. He had those determined eyes again and a borderline excitement about him. Eren's hand was on his chest in the customary salute that soldiers gave their commanding officers.

"I will not fail you Lance Corporal Levi!" Those green emeralds sparkled, so full of life, that Levi just stared at him.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Eren began to feel uncomfortable in the silence, thinking he had said something to offend Corporal Levi. Levi 'tsked' and shook his head.

"I save your hide, call you by your first name, and you still insist on calling me 'Lance Corporal Levi' even though I turned my back on the military once I saved your sorry corpse?" Levi continued staring out into the vast expanse beyond the wall that they were resting on. "I didn't save you selflessly, Eren. I did it because you are the best chance that humanity haves and I won't go down without doing everything in my power to achieve humanities safety from the titans."

Eren nodded, understanding what the Corporal was trying to say, or so he thought.

"L-Levi?" Eren tested the name on his tongue, enjoying the fact that the Corporal was letting Eren call him by his first name. "How do you plan on killing all of the titans with me?"

"We'll first need to start testing your limits in your titan form and how much you can remember while in titan form. Once we can get some semblance of your limits, we will begin the trek to Shiganshina, once th-" Levi stopped talking and instead whipped his head back, towards where a light had began to shine in the distance, coming from what was left of humanity.

Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance and flattened his body on the wall, Eren following suit and keeping his eyes trained on the light like Levi. They watched as it came closer, what looked to be a single person on a horse began to come into focus.

Eren's heart was racing in his chest, wondering who it could be. It was most likely someone looking for him and the Corporal but they wouldn't know for sure until they could make out who the person was.


	3. That Night

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything and never will…

Freez: So, yeah, thank you Natuur18, I decided to work on this chapter earlier then expected because you made me laugh. This chapter is where the fun is going to start, and I can't help but get giddy!

I also want to point out the whole "take on the whole world because we're amazing!" attitude that I have going with this story is what is going to make it into a horror. Be wary. But, enjoy Eren's teenage hormonal moments and how cute he is!

Eren wasn't sure why he felt the need to hold his breath. There was no way that the person at the bottom of the wall was going to be able to hear him but he still felt like he needed to. The person on the horse was obviously part of the Military police from the emblem on his back but so far hadn't seen them and Eren didn't recognize the man.

Levi hadn't said anything yet about what they should do so Eren just waited. And waited. The person finally seemed to be convinced that there was nothing in the area and began to trot off parallel to the wall. Once the light from the man's torch could barely be seen, Eren let out a sigh and looked to Levi.

Eren's face reddened when he realized that the Corporal was in fact asleep. Eren knew it was the dead of night but c'mon. Did the possibility that they could get caught not even faze the Corporal? He had looked wide awake when they were talking earlier but Levi hid his emotions from his face so well that Eren couldn't be sure about anything with the Corporal, ever. Eren rolled his eyes, about to turn away before he realized that the Corporal was lightly shivering from what Eren presumed to be the light wind that had picked up over the last 30 minutes or so.

Levi's eyebrows furrowed before he rolled on his side, facing away from Eren and curled closer in on himself in an attempt to get warm. Eren stared for a moment, watching as Levi continued to shiver, before going to move closer to him.

Eren frowned as he got closer, wondering if it was such a good idea to curl up to Levi. He was probably about to risk bodily harm on himself. Eren also reasoned that this was something he should be doing because of his titan powers and the fact that his body's heat raised when he was cold. Eren wouldn't shiver, he would be comfortable all night, and it was unfair not to let the Corporal get a share of his heat, right?

"L-Levi…?" Eren whispered. The name was still foreign to his tongue but when he said it, his heart fluttered. Levi didn't move other than his body lightly shivering in the cold. Eren slowly shifted his body even closer until he was pressed against him. Eren swung his arm slowly over Levi, watching for the slightest movement, but there was none.

Once Eren was sure the Corporal wasn't going to awaken and he was comfortable, Eren let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. The Corporal's back arched in Eren's hold, responding to the feel of Eren's breath on the back of his neck, and squirmed a little before stilling once more in Eren's grip. Eren's face heated instantly.

Eren watched his breathing more closely after that.

Eren tried his hardest, he really did, to relax and forget about the heat that had began to grow in his nether regions when Levi had wiggled his ass against Eren's groin. Eren bit his lip, trying to think of anything else but his erection but the more he tried, the harder he got.

Eren had always had these… Feelings, emotions? He wasn't sure how to describe them but knowing now how the Corporal was willing to run away with him, leave everything behind, with the excuse being to 'save humanity' got Eren thinking. Eren had never entertained his emotions towards the Corporal because he thought the very idea would make the stronger man beat the shit out of him. Eren did partake in self-preservation.

Every time he would look upon Levi his heart raced and his body reacted in a way that was foreign to him. He never had these intense feelings with anyone else before. He couldn't sit and explain why; they just were there. Something about the Corporal just made his body react, like an invisible force field pulled him towards the older man.

It didn't help that Eren seemed to have a pretty perverted mind when it came to Corporal Levi. He hated to admit it but he could have been caught staring at Levi's body, ass in particular, one to many times. The way Levi moved, the way he talked, the way he would bend over cleaning a spec of dust off the ground, made Eren think perverted thoughts.

Eren knew then though that nothing was going to happen. Corporal Levi would talk coldly to him and everyone around him was none the wiser. Eren didn't even care when the blade had entered his chest because Levi was the one doing it. He would accept anything from this man, whether it be a scolding, death, or a loving embrace. Eren hoped for the later.

Shame crept throughout Eren's body as he realized these buzzing feelings weren't helping him to calm down. His erection was at full attention and pressed up snuggly against Levi's toned ass. His heart was racing and he could feel the cold sweat brake out over his entire body. He began to pant lightly against Levi's neck, his body heat rising with every passing second, and his erection becoming painful as it throbbed against Levi's ass.

Eren's panting made Levi squirm more in his grasp. Eren squeezed his eyes shut and tried his hardest not to thrust forewords into Levi's sleeping body.

What was he doing?! Corporal Levi was someone he admired greatly! Eren was practically humping him like a horny dog while he slept. This was practically rape without penetration but… it felt so good.

Eren bit his lip. Was it wrong what he was doing? If the Corporal didn't wake…

Eren decided to push his luck, like he was known famously amongst his peers to do, and slowly pushed himself foreword, grinding himself against Levi. Eren stilled, eyes closed in bliss at the waves of pleasure that were washing over his body.

Eren's eyes opened and stared at the neck in front of him. Levi's neatly cut black hair was shinning in the moonlight and his pale skin looked like it was glowing. He smirked and let out a breath slowly, immensely pleased when Levi arched his back and ground his ass into Eren's throbbing erection.

Eren's mouth opened in a silent moan. He could feel how close he was getting, the erotic tension of the situation not helping him keep control. Eren let his muscles relax a little and moved his arm downwards from the Corporal's chest. He froze for a moment, wondering if he should test his luck even more. His curiosity peaked and his arousal grew wondering if Corporal Levi was having any sort of reaction to his ministrations.

Eren, in the end, decided against stroking Levi for fear of waking him up. Instead, he blew on his neck again, receiving another delicious grind to his erection.

Eren's teeth closed around the green fabric of Levi's cape, gritting his teeth as he tried his hardest not to move too much as his cock twitched, releasing all the built up tension within his body. He released his firm hold on Levi lightly as he panted, closing his eyes as the waves of pleasure washed over him for a few moments.

Eren never felt so relieved in his life. The way that his heart fluttered and every muscle in his body sang with every wave of pleasure was one of the most intense feelings he had ever felt. He wanted to move and try and stop, or at least fix, the mess he had made, but sleep overcame him before he could even move.


	4. Next Day

_Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan and there is no profit being made off of this fanfiction that I am writing._

_Freez: Thank you Natuu18 yet again, I'm happy you enjoy my work and with just your kind words, my heart sings in joy. =D_

Eren's eyes opened slowly, he was on his back, squinting as his eyes got used to the brightness of the sun. He let out a content sigh, watching as a bird flapping its wing lazily to propel itself through the air. He felt so very relaxed in that moment, just spacing out and enjoying the feel of warmth creeping throughout his body. He closed his eyes, about ready to fall back asleep when a chilly 'Oi' made him jolt up into a sitting position.

"Y-Yes?" Eren frantically whipped his head around until he locked eyes with Corporal Levi, who was sitting a short distance away, resting an arm on his knee and leaning foreword.

Images of last night flashed through Eren's minds eye, making him gulp. He could feel the beginnings of a cold sweat coming on. It wasn't hard to notice that the Corporal was giving off an aura of death, the way his way glaring daggers at Eren.

"I don't care what sick and perverted things you think about in your dreams, Jaeger." Eren really knew he was in trouble if the Corporal was reverting back to calling him by his last name. "I do care when I wake up and your nightly activities have gotten me… Dirty." Levi ground out the last word between clenched teeth.

"I-I…!" Eren didn't know what to say, he was completely embarrassed and above ready to throw himself over the wall if it meant escaping any punishment the Corporal might deem fit for him at the moment. "I'm so sorry!"

Eren threw himself into a low bow before Levi. Waiting for the kick that he expected across the face but when none came, he turned his head and opened one eye to look up at Levi.

Levi's eyes were cold, draining the color from Eren's face, but instead of a disgusted sneer, there was calm indifference.

"I think I have the right to know who you were thinking about though, as you humped my ass like a rabid dog." Levi gave Eren a pointed look.

When Eren's face reddened like a ripe tomato, Levi already had his answer, but still wanted to hear the excuse that Eren would come up with on the spot. Eren didn't want to hesitate too long to answer but didn't really have anyone else he could think of in that way.

"N-No one, sir! Well, no one I remember…?" Eren shut his eyes, repeating to himself, 'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' He missed Levi's small smirk because of it.

"Let's get a move on before the titans start moving." Levi said, standing and moving to the edge of the wall. "To conserve gas, I'll carry you down." Eren's eyes snapped open to look at Levi in shock. The Corporal looked very uncomfortable. Like he was constipated just from the thought of having to carry Eren after the boy had soiled him in the most unpleasant of ways.

Eren noticed when he stood that his… transgressions from last night had made his pants stiff and uncomfortable. The Corporal probably wasn't fairing much better. Eren willed his stiff legs to stand by Levi's side.

"Want me to hold onto your back?" Eren asked innocently. Trying to think of the best way for them both to get down the wall.

The Corporal turned his whole body to face Eren, his face deadly serious.

"So you can dry hump me again? No." He grabbed Eren in one fell swoop and threw him over his shoulder, much to Eren's protests before jumping from the edge of the wall and free falling.

Eren's heart was racing at the feeling of falling and having no control over it. He couldn't even see where they were going, god dammit! Levi turned halfway down the wall the used his gear to grab a hold of the wall with the hooks and then swung him and Eren towards the ground. He landed with a 'thunk' before throwing Eren off of him and continuing to walk in one movement.

Eren fell to the ground hard. He grit his teeth, looking up to Levi's retreating back before jumping up and running up to catch up with the stronger man.

They walked in silence for a long time while Eren's head was swimming. He couldn't stop focusing on everything that Levi had said. He didn't seem as upset as Eren thought he would be. He thought he would wake up in the morning without his junk anymore but Levi seemed to take the whole situation in stride. Eren hated to think that… he might actually have a chance if he could prove his worth to the Corporal.

Eren greatly regretted not checking if his menstruations last night were also turning on Levi. The more he focused on the situation at hand, the more he thought it was in his favor. Out in the wilderness all alone, the way Levi was taking all of it in, and his own fearlessness now that he could call their relationship even and not a commander controlling a soldier.

"Levi?" Eren asked hesitantly.

"Oi?"

"What are we doing about food?"

"…"

Levi rounded on him, making Eren walk into him and then fall on his ass. Eren looked up, while rubbing his sore rump, and froze at Levi's deathly glare once more.

"Jaeger, the first thing you are going to be doing is washing my clothes once we reach a stream." Levi's eyes left no room for argument.

Levi continued walking towards the closest and largest forest that he knew of in the area, remembering the layout of the area was something he had done long ago. Once Eren had joined the scouts, Levi had made plans based upon certain scenarios. Running away with the boy had of course been one if things got too hairy with the military heads and the government.

They reached the edge of the forest by midday and both took into the air. They had not encountered any titans yet, much to Eren's distress. He really wanted anything to take his mind off of staring at Levi's ass the whole time they walked. Eren while scanning the horizon the whole time saw no signs of titans at all.

Eren swung behind Levi through the trees, watching as Levi nimbly worked his way through the tree branches and even took long jumps that Eren didn't think he could make, in an attempt to preserve gas.

There was a snap and rumble on the ground to Eren's left and his eyes snapped to that area to see two 8-meter titans moving through the forest. They must have just seen Eren and Levi and decided to start the chase.

Eren smirked and instantly changed his direction, using his maneuvering gear to get him close to the titans within seconds, whirling behind the closest before slicing open the back of its nape.

The titan groaned, falling to the ground limp, as his companion reached out his hand to try and grab a hold of Eren, who was much too fast. Eren used his left hook to anchor himself onto the titans left shoulder, before swinging himself up to the titans neck, slicing it open and landing on its right shoulder as the blood of the titan sprayed on his side.

Eren smirked triumphantly. He looked up to the trees, searching for Levi, thinking that the other man had watched and at least was pleased by his quick disposing of the two titans. He didn't see Levi anywhere though and felt his heart sink in worry. Eren grappled up into the trees, picking up his pace to try and locate Levi as fast as possible.

Eren began to worry before he heard the distinct sound of rushing water. He assumed that was the best place to find the Corporal, and jumped to the ground before taking off in a run down the bank of the water as fast as possible.

Eren jumped over a large rock in his path in his haste and came to a screeching halt upon the sight in front of him. Levi was in the middle of a deeper end of the small river, naked with his back to Eren. Eren silently cursed, the running water blocking the view of Levi's ass, but showed off mans back muscles. Which were dripping wet…

Eren tried not to drool as he stared, instantly dropping to the ground behind a rock, hoping, no, wishing, that Levi hadn't heard him so that he could enjoy the show.

Levi didn't seem to notice Eren and instead was running his hands over his body, scrubbing away all of the dead skins cells and any sweat that was on his scarred skin. Eren could feel his arousal growing already and instantly began to curse at himself.

He let his hand lower, stroking himself through his pants, panting lightly as Levi ran his hands over his stomach, turning in the water towards Eren, before his hands went under the water to scrub his other areas that were just being hidden from view.

Eren could see the Corporal's happy trail from where he was hiding as it teasingly made him want to run his hands down those toned abs and follow it to its prize. Eren bit his lip, not enough to draw blood, and felt himself grow inside his pants.

Levi suddenly dunked under the water, which made Eren loose sight of him. Eren cursed, missing the show but deciding to release himself from the confides of his pants, stroking himself in long and tight strokes. He closed his eyes, focusing on the feeling of pleasure as it spread throughout his body. He rubbed himself faster, feeling the build up in his lower regions, getting closer to his limit.

Eren couldn't believe how much of a pervert he was turning into…

He opened his eyes to look at Levi, who was running his hands through his hair in a way that made Eren's cock throb painfully and drip pre-cum. He panted lightly rubbing the top of his head, smearing the sticky fluid over himself, making his strokes smoother and faster.

Levi had turned away from Eren's direction and began to wash his rump with his hands. Eren could feel his face heat up so much that the mere image of Levi cupping those round and perfect looking orbs sent him over that last ledge into bliss, right as a giant hand from the forest reached out towards the water, and his Corporal.


	5. Next Change

_Disclaimer: Don't own Attack on Titan or really anything for that matter…_

_Freez: Thank you very much Ris'on I'inekin. I laughed so hard when I read your review and then looked up the two words and saw how just using the computer to fix my error but not double-checking is not what I should do in the future. I kept saying to myself that the word looked weird but I couldn't place it, lol. I've gone back and fixed it as well as reworded some of the final sentences in the chapters to things I felt fit better. Which is a first for me. I almost never go back and change things, but this one was just too… XD_

_Menstruation = Periods… XD_

Eren didn't think, he moved. He launched himself into the air, aiming straight for the head of the titan. Within seconds its body was sizzling on the ground and falling apart as steam rose into the air.

Eren smiled, turning to look at Levi who stood in the same spot in the stream, one eyebrow raised at Eren. Eren tilted his head in confusion until he realized where Levi was looking. Eren dropped his swords and covered himself with his hands; quickly zipping his pants back up. He bent down, grabbing his swords and sheathing them.

"I'm at a complete loss for words with how useless you are." Levi's hand was on his hip as he sneered at Eren, a satisfied smirk on his lips. "All I had to do was touch my ass and you came like a virgin schoolgirl."

At being caught, Eren was at a loss for words. His Corporal's reaction though just made Eren's mind go to all sorts of naughty places. He didn't drop kick Eren yet and he almost looked happy at the way Eren was blushing and fidgeting with the edge of his shirt.

"S-Sorry Levi!" Eren yelled, the heat on his cheeks steadily rising. "I was… um…"

"Spying on me while I bathed?"

"Yes! Wait! No! I wasn't …?" Eren's halfhearted excuse was falling on deaf ears as Levi started to slowly walk form the small river towards Eren.

Eren's heartbeat started racing even faster, the blood in his face drained. And started going somewhere else… Which only made Eren's mind shut down more at Levi stood in front of him out of the water, butt naked.

Of course Eren was looking at… You know what, dangling between the Corporal's legs, with a look of bewilderment on his face. If the Corporal was turned on at all, he was hiding it well while Eren was rock hard in his pants once more. Teenage hormones are no laughing matter.

"I think a little payback is due by now." Levi's body dropped before roundhouse kicking Eren onto his back. Eren groaned, going to sit up, just to be pushed back onto the ground by strong arms and then have his abdomen straddled by even stronger thighs. "After soiling my clothes and being so rude as to peek on me while I bathe."

There was still a bored look in the Corporal's eyes but that didn't bother Eren at all. He couldn't count how many times he wished he could worship Levi in the way that he truly wanted to. Without hesitating, he reached up and grabbed Levi's cock, at first just lightly stroking it. Levi's face remained the same but his body sprang to life under Eren's timid touch.

Eren continued rubbing Levi, his touch getting more fevered and fast every time he felt Levi twitch in his hand. He licked his lips, wanting to do more for the man he lo-liked…

In a surge of power, Eren flipped their positions, catching Levi off guard. It was bound to happen eventually. Eren put his hands on Levi's thighs, spreading his legs apart. Levi eyes widened slightly as Eren did so, watching the boy's lust filled eyes as he lowered his head, leisurely running his tongue along the underside of Levi's cock.

Eren's eyes stayed trained on Levi's face the whole time. He licked at the tip, not letting a drop escape before taking Levi in his mouth in one fell swoop. Levi couldn't help the grunt that escaped his lips. The kid was just so erotic the way he stared up at him. It was even more erotic that Levi knew exactly what he did to the kid. He drove Eren insane.

Eren had never given fellatio before. He had thought about it many times and hoped that what he was doing at the moment was good enough to please the Corporal. Levi seemed to be enjoying himself with the way his cheeks colored and the small noises that escaped while Eren continued to suck.

Eren wasn't sure if wet was good or not, but went with that approach anyways. This was a mission, and the mission was to please Levi. Eren began to test his limits, taking Levi as far as he could go before feeling the other man brush the back of his throat. Eren wanted to cough and felt the need to but instead moved his position a little and tried a different tactic.

Eren closed his mouth tighter around Levi, and tried his hardest to relax his throat before sucking Levi straight into his throat. There, that was comfortable and from the way Levi moaned, it was clear he was enjoying it as well. Eren began to bob his head, and each time he went down, he would suck Levi deep within his throat. Eren just needed to control his mouth like he was swallowing something. In this case he kind of was, but not completely.

"Eren…"Levi placed his hand on Eren's head, weaving his fingers within the brown locks. "I'm…" Eren didn't need anymore words, he quickened his pace and once he felt Levi begin to twitch in his mouth, he hungrily drank him up.

Levi wasn't holding back his moans anymore. He had to admit that the kid had skills. He couldn't believe how good the whinny brat had made him feel.

Eren slowly pulled his head up, his tongue licking the underside of Levi's cock, effectively milking every last drop from the older man. He could feel the rumbling of distant footsteps and was grateful that their transgression didn't last too long. Eren stood, not taking his eyes off Levi but listening to the sounds of rustling to his left.

They were playing a dangerous game. As much as it turned Eren on the fact that this could turn very much south at any moment made him forget about his own pleasure for the moment and use the maneuvering gear to pull himself into the trees. Levi had walked back into the water, re-washing himself after getting all sweaty from the brat.

Levi was quick about it this time though; he had already grabbed spare clothes from one of his drop locations, something that had been explained to Eren when traveling to the forest because the boy was confused as to how Levi had gotten him gear after leaving the courtroom. Levi was one to plan ahead and because of that, their chance of surviving out in titan territory was great. There were over 30 gas refills in the immediate area, all hidden about a foot underground, and enough medical supplies for a whole brigade. Not that Eren would need those, but Levi might.

Levi tried to remember when he had thought about storing supplies. It was sometime after he first met Eren. He knew then that if they were going to make him kill the boy, he needed to be ready to save the one person he knew could liberate humanity from the threat of the titans: the boy with those determined and beautiful jade green eyes.

Levi shook his head, hearing Eren's war cry as he cut down the titans. He finished pulling all the straps tight around his body, strapping on his maneuvering gear and swords, and then took into the treetops after the sounds of battle.

There was a blood-curdling scream that made Levi's heart start to race.

The scene he came on made him freeze in his tracks on top of one of the higher tree branches. Five dead titan forms, their sizes unimportant, surrounded Eren but the resulting steam must have made it hard for Eren to pinpoint the abnormal that had the boy dangling in his mouth.

Levi's eyes hardened at the abnormal that turned its head to look up at him. A sickening smile spread across its face. It had four arms and was pressed to the ground; it wasn't very big, but looked like it must posses a lot of speed.

Eren's face was painted with blood and he was trying to slice at the titan's neck even though he was hanging upside down with his right leg in its mouth. The titan's mouth closed tighter around Eren's leg until there was a snap and he fell to the ground with a thump and an angry yelp.

There was a whoosh of movement through the wait and a shine of silver before the titan groaned, and began to fall on Eren. Eren yelled, trying to move out of the way fast enough but instead felt a force on his chest and then the feeling of flying as Levi grabbed him and grappled back into the trees.

"Stupid brat." Levi said before placing Eren's back against the trunk of the tree and kneeling to bandage his missing leg. Eren's hand shot out to stop him.

"No, no point. Don't waste it, it'll grow back quick enough." Levi didn't push the subject farther and instead leaned back on his heels, blank stare focused on Eren's sweating face. Steam was raising up in-between them, the sizzling sound of Eren's overheated body healing him the only sound in the woods.

"Any titan in the immediate area is going to be here soon." Levi said, looking up into the sky at the steam that was clearly visible over the treetops. "We'll use this time to test your titan limits." Their eyes locked and Eren nodded.

He was about to put his hand in his mouth and bite down when Levi slapped it away. Eren glared at him.

"I thought you wanted me to go titan?" Eren demanded.

"Not until they get here, idiot." Levi turned his head away and stood up on the branch, looking around the forest.

"How was I supposed to know that's what you meant?!"

"You would have known if there was anything in that empty head of yours. What if you turned to attack me instead of the titans?"

Eren grit his teeth. After sucking a man's cock, you'd think they wouldn't insult you as much but he did have a point. Eren could feel the distant rumbling that was getting steadily louder but decided not to say anything.

Once the sounds were really close, Eren started to get worried. Levi wasn't saying anything, still just looking around, and he wasn't giving Eren any kinds of instructions.

There was a crash through the foliage as three 8-meter high titans charged at Levi and Eren.

"Oi, now." Levi said, jumping higher into the trees, and away from Eren as the boy bit down on his hand, glaring at the titans as they looked up at him with silly faces.

There was a crackling of lightning as Eren felt the too hot flesh of the titan he possessed surround his body. His consciousness faded and his titan reared its head back, roaring to the sky before jumping into action, a punch knocking one of the 8-meters heads clean off its shoulders and spraying the surrounding area in sizzling blood.


	6. Next Power

_Disclaimer: Still don't own anything… If I did, there would be hot man smex everywhere._

_Freez: So yeah, just finished Code Geass. AMAZING~! Something about Lelouch just made me cry? I don't know how to explain it. Lots of badass titan butt kicking to come, btw._

_I normally wouldn't ask, but some reviews would be nice to what you guys like or don't like about the story. Reviews just mean I'll update faster._

_To anyone, which there are a few, who also have read my story "Playing with the Bloodied Hands", I do plan to write up a chapter on that this week to see if I still have it in me to be funny._

_No promises though… =p_

_Shit, needed to add a warning for this one._

_WARNING: And fic spoiler, um… How to put this… Eren Titan fun? If that creeps you out, don't read~!_

Levi stood above the trees, looking down at Eren as he made quick work of the titans. A smirk graced his lips. He heard the rumbling of footsteps and the rustling of leaves and looked in that direction. There must be multiple large titans breaking their way through the forest.

Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance before dropping from the branch and grappling onto Eren's shoulder, pulling himself around to stand on the opposite shoulder. Eren didn't spare him a glance and instead focused on the remaining 6-meter titan, knocking it to the ground before using his foot to stomp on its face repeatedly. The whole forest was covered in steam by this point, limiting the visibility.

"Eren!" Levi yelled, holding on to Eren by grabbing a fist full of the long brown hair. "To your right!" Levi was surprised when Eren instantly turned and began running in the direction that Levi had called out.

That was considered a really good sign in Levi's opinion. Eren tore through the trees; his feet crushing anything below him while his hands pushed away tree branches. He met up with the larger, 15-meter titans, running in and punching one in the head.

Levi grappled onto the second one quicker than a flash of light, slicing the back of its neck off in a clean stroke. Eren continued to grapple with his, trees snapping under his immense weight and power as he grunted and yelled out. Levi watched safely from a distance while scanning the forest for anymore incoming titans.

Eren grabbed the titan's hair, shoving its head down, and opening his mouth wide. He closed his jagged jaw over the titan's weak spot in its neck, pulling a giant chunk of flesh and letting the body fall limply to the ground. Blood sprayed out and covered his front, instantly beginning to steam and evaporate. He let the chunk within his mouth fall to the ground with a sickening thump.

Eren threw his head back, a loud roar piercing the air, all the muscles in his titan form strained with the effort. Eren's head whipped around, searching. Once he spotted Levi, he put a hand out towards him.

Levi cocked an eyebrow at that, staring into Eren's almost glowing green eyes. Eren let out a whine, seemingly impatient, before reaching to grab Levi who jumped up and ran up his arm to Eren's shoulder once more.

"What?" Levi demanded once he had grabbed a hold of Eren's thick locks of hair once more. Eren turned his head this way and that way, eyes searching through the trees before running beginning to run towards the edge of the forest.

Levi was confused, 'What's the brat thinking?' He thought to himself, keeping his body braced to spring at an instances notice.

Once they broke through the forest line to the plains, Eren roared again. Levi noted that this sound was deeper and rang much longer than Eren's other roars. It echoed almost and made Levi wince at the way it stung his ears. Once it was over, Eren's titan sat on the ground, forcing Levi to hold onto his hair for dear life at the sudden movement.

Levi still landed on his feet and glared at the side of Eren's face. "Do that again and I will hurt you." He warned, Eren's body shook lightly with a chuckle. After about three minutes the first wave of titans rounded the far edge of the forest to the right and charged at Eren's sitting titan form.

There was a total of four titans, all different sizes, the largest of them getting closer by the second with its longer legs. Eren stood fast, using the momentum to run, picking up more speed with each step.

Within two paces, Levi grappled from Eren's shoulder, the spear digging into the shoulder of the titan in front of them and within seconds, Levi was twirling towards the back of its neck, slicing out a large portion as the titan fell foreword in death. Eren rushed past, not even looking down, but still dipped a hand down for Levi to jump onto and run back up to his shoulder once more.

The rest of the titans where dealt with as efficiently as the first one was. Their killing streak continued for the next hour. Many different groups of titans had happened upon them, a couple of deviants, but nothing that they couldn't handle. Levi didn't bother keeping a count, instead focusing on Eren most of the time to make sure he wasn't loosing control at all, it was obvious that Eren was loosing some steam by this point. He was panting lightly and eyes weren't as focused as they were before.

Levi tugged on the hair that was in his palm, making Eren turn his gigantic head towards him. "Oi, haven't seen any in a while, why don't we get back to the forest?" The sun had begun to get close to sinking in the horizon.

Eren's piercing jade eyes focused on Levi, staring at him but not moving. Levi's glare intensified.

"Stop star-" He was cut short when a giant hand wrapped around his torso and pulled him towards the front of Eren. Levi grunted at being held so tight and felt the inklings of fear tug at his heart as he was brought up to Eren's face. He had been careless and was about to pay for it with his life.

Levi let his eyes close, chastising himself for being so careless, before they widened in shock. Something wet and slimy was pressing up between his legs. He looked down, watching as Eren's titan tongue licked up and down his legs slowly, before pressing harder into his crotch. Levi let out a grunt as Eren's tongue paid close attention to where his cock was. The tip of the titan's tongue flicked back and forth, making Levi moan lightly.

Levi's eyes locked with Eren's as the titan let out a groan or moan, Levi wasn't too sure. His eyes looked fogged over and lust filled which made Levi wonder if Eren was aware of what he was doing.

Levi was trying hard not to let the blush cross his cheeks but he was fighting a loosing battle at this point. This feeling was weird but at the same time very arousing. Levi's eyes clamped shut as he bit his lip, holding back any noises as he struggled in Eren's titan grip.

Eren's grip loosened as his other hand grabbed a hold of Levi's leg, before letting go completely, making Levi hang by his leg helplessly, before Eren grabbed the other leg and spread them. This whole situation was quickly becoming unbearable to humanities best soldier.

"LET ME GO!" Levi swore and grabbed for his swords. Before he could though, Eren's tongue licked up his entire body before going down the front of Levi's shirt and ripping the buttons. Levi momentarily forgot what he was about to do as the tongue tried to shove its way past his belts into his pants.

Eren growled in irritation before bringing Levi closer to his mouth and carefully hooking his lower teeth onto the pants before ripping them off of Levi's now slightly trembling form. Levi looked at himself, making sure there was no damage, before glaring up at Eren's amused looking face.

Eren's tongue proceeded to lick up Levi's body once more very slowly, running over abs before dipping in the Corporal's navel, paying close attention there. Levi couldn't help the grunt that escaped his lips when Eren's tongue caressed up his cock.

Levi let out a strangled groan. The pressure was weird but at the same time amazing. It was hot and slimy and no matter how hard Eren pressed, it didn't hurt, just sent electrifying jolts of pleasure to pool at Levi's groin. It was maddening being at the mercy of Eren in titan form. Was the brat horny enough for him that it passed onto his titan form or did the kid think it was funny to fuck with him?

When the tongue began to lap past Levi's balls to his rear was when his pleasure filled mind snapped out of its lust filled haze.

Fuck no.

Eren let out a pained roar as Levi's blades sliced into his fingers, making him drop his prize. Levi righted himself in midair, landing on his feet before quickly dashing behind Eren's titan form and running up its back.

His blades sank deep into Eren's titan skin, where Levi knew it was safe before beginning to slice the general form of Eren's human form out. The titan slumped foreword, beginning to dissolve as Levi reached in, grabbing a hold of Eren's bicep, and pulling hard.

Levi ignored the heat and the smoke, instead focusing on the fact that Eren was still partially attached to the titan still. He used his blade to cut the rest of the flesh from the brats form, splattering blood. After throwing Eren to the ground, Levi jumped down, grabbing the scruff of Eren's shirt and then slapped him. Hard.

Eren jolted but didn't seem to wake from the harsh treatment. Levi glared at him before sighing and flinging him over his shoulder to begin the long walk back to where they had left their supplies at the river.

Levi was glad there wasn't a nip in the air considering his lack of clothing for the time being. Eren's titan form had succeeded in destroying his maneuvering gear during the molestation, which meant that… Wait.

He threw Eren on the ground with a thump and proceeded to undress him, putting the clothes on his own naked form instead. He glared at the sleeping boy in annoyance, realizing as he began to tighten the straps, just how much taller Eren was by how baggy the pants and shirt were on his smaller frame.

Once fully dressed, he threw Eren back over his shoulder and grappled into the trees. Within minutes, he was back at their original location next to the stream. There wasn't anything left of the titans from earlier.

With Eren's antics earlier, calling all the nearby titans to fight them, Levi was pretty confident that they were safe in this location but still decided to take to the trees for the night. He did. Leaving Eren's underwear clad form on the ground.

Levi let out a sigh, watching the forest grow darker every minute. He closed his eyes, letting all the muscles in his body relax. He didn't notice he had fallen asleep until he heard movement below him.

His hand went to the hilt of his swords, on the defensive, before he heard a "Shit" and the sound of someone stumbling in the dark. Now it was time for payback.

Eren groaned, trying to figure out why he was practically naked and alone in the woods in the pitch dark. He sneezed, feeling a cold draft on his bare back, his legs shaking as he wrapped his arms around his chest to try and keep some warmth.

"L-L-Levi?" Eren called out. His eyes scanned his surroundings, not able to see anything. He rubbed his hands over his biceps, trying to get rid of the goose bumps that had begun to form.

Eren turned on his heel at the sound of a twig snapping. On alert now he crouched to the ground and braced himself. When nothing else happened Eren decided to stand back up and call for Levi again, louder this time.

Once the name left his lips, he saw a glint out of the corner of his eye and felt something dig into the side of his neck as he screamed.


	7. Next Night

_Disclaimer: Still don't own anything, and never will… sigh_

_Freez: I do want to point out that I have the ending to this fic planned out. It was a dream I had. It's not going to be a happy ending, even though the middle will be happy-ish._

_XD No one has commented on Eren's molestation of Levi yet, lol. Levi will._

_Warning: Um… Smut? You all should know this by now though~!_

_Enjoy~! Reviews are like cookies~!_

_P.S.: Wrote this while listening to FMS's AMV "Rock the Beat". XD_

"Explain yourself." Came the chilly reply behind the shocked brunette. Eren couldn't help the fact that his knees were shaking or that his whole body had begun to sweat, even though the only clothing he had on was his underwear.

The blade was cutting into his neck enough to make a slow rivulet of blood run down the side of his neck over his collarbone and begin its trickle down his chest. The would was already letting out a small puff of steam as it tried to heal around the blade in his neck. His breath was coming out in a light pant as his mind mulled over what the Corporal could be asking.

"E-Explain what sir?" Eren wasn't sure if he was pushing his luck or not. He almost let out a sigh when the blade was removed from his next but it was cut off as another scream escaped his throat as the blade sliced the back of his trembling knee, forcing him to fall foreword onto the cold ground.

Eren's eyes widened and turned to look up at Levi. He couldn't see the shorter man's eyes very well but he could almost feel the anger that was radiating off of Levi. Eren swallowed thickly, wondering if this was the last night he was going to be alive before Levi's boot connected with his stomach harshly.

Eren coughed, doubling over in pain, as more kicks were aimed at him in various locations on his form.

"Fucking pervert." Levi hissed out in-between his clenched teeth. "Using your titan to molest me. You'll die for it, shitty brat!" Eren received another harsh kick to the back of his head at the last word.

Eren's confusion was written all over his face, even though it was shoved into the ground. Had he done something to the Corporal when he was in his titan form? How though? He didn't have… You know. Genitalia. So why was he getting mad?

"What did I do?!" Eren yelled, before Levi pushed harder with the boot on the back of his head, making Eren eat dirt.

Levi removed his boot, letting Eren sit up and spit out the dirt that had gotten in his mouth. Levi sheathed his sword, staring down at Eren's trembling form in the pale moonlight.

"You ripped my clothes off, licked me with that disgusting mouth of yours, and then…" Levi stalled, making Eren's eyes widen in fear. What the fuck did he do? His thoughts were cut short as Levi's boot made contact with the side of his head and sent him flying into a bush.

Eren hastily pulled himself from the bush and threw himself to the ground in front of Levi. 'I'm dead, I'm despicable, I deserve to die.' Was Eren's inner mantra.

"I-I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I didn't know what I was doing! D-Did I…?" Eren couldn't bring himself to even think of what he could have done to his Corporal. Did he rape him in some way? He must have to have the Corporal staring literal daggers at him.

A rough hand grabbed at the locks of brown at the top of his head, pulling his face up to look at Levi in a painful manner. Eren let out a grunt of pain, one of his eyes shutting as a tear leaked from it.

"I think you owe me." Levi's voice gave off no emotion. It was like the voice of someone taking a stroll in the park. His eyes though, were murderous. Eren couldn't stop his body from shaking. Oh god… Why was this turning him on?!

A blush spread across Eren's face faster then his mind could register the fact that it would probably piss off Levi to no end. It didn't help that his cock was springing to life faster than should be possible. He really needed to stop thinking about the things that he must have done to Levi to make the older man so angry. Levi sneered down at him.

"You're joking, right?" Levi looked thoroughly disgusted, which only made Eren want to cry at how pathetic he must look. Face flushed pink and panting while his body was shaking. He just wanted to curl in a ball and cry.

Eren's head was once again slammed into the ground as Levi stood up, moving around Eren. Eren laid on the ground, panting, and trying to will away his erection. Terrified yet excited with what the corporal might do next.

"Might as well give you what you want." Was Levi's light musing before harshly pulling down Eren's underwear and exposing him fully to the cold nights air.

A thousand different thoughts were running through Eren's mind now. W-Was this really about to happen? Not that he minded at all. It was actually arousing to no end for him but still… He couldn't help but wonder if Levi was even going to try and be gentle.

Eren felt something hot and hard against his ass before a hand wrapped around his waist, pulling him onto his hands and knees. He couldn't even scream as he was impaled, just gasped.

Gentle? Nope.

Eren bit into his lip, his whole body shaking like a leaf, the pain overwhelming all other sensations in his body. Tears were streaming down his face as he tried to focus on the feeling of the Levi's cock shoved in his ass. Levi wasn't moving yet, which Eren was thanking any god he could think of for. At least he would have a moment to get used to it a little.

Within a couple of seconds, the pain was ebbing away and Eren could feel his muscles twitching, getting a feeling for the intruder. When Levi pulled out slowly and moved back in, he could hear the hiss of pleasure from the other man.

Levi's hands found purchase on Eren's hips, pulling him in closer so that Levi was fully buried within Eren's warmth. Eren moaned, thanking his titan healing ability as the pain vanished as quickly as it had come. Instead he was left with a feeling of being filled. The friction against his muscles felt… Amazing.

When Levi moved out again and plunged back in once more, Eren couldn't stop the shout that ripped from his throat. His vision went white and his hips bucked back of their own accord.

What the fuck was that? Eren's mind didn't have time to think as Levi thrusted again, hitting something wonderful within Eren once more, earning another loud moan from the younger boy. Eren's cock had sprung back to life quickly at the intense feeling of pleasure that rippled throughout his body every time that Levi moved.

Eren wasn't even bothering to hold his voice back as he lost himself in the feelings. Everything was going so fast and his mind couldn't keep up with it. All he knew was that the heat was pooling all to fast in his groin and his release would be upon him too soon.

Levi grabbed the back of his head, yanking at his hair and forcing Eren to arch his back, impaling the Corporal even deeper. He felt breathing on his ear as he clenched his teeth.

"You enjoying this?" Came the Corporal's hot whisper into Eren's ear. Eren's shame washed across his face, knowing all too well that Levi was right, and it made him that much harder. Being taken in the middle of the night by an angry Levi because of something naughty Eren must have done earlier to the older man made Eren's mind swirl with a bunch of emotions and thoughts. The most notable was lust. He had wanted the Corporal for as long as he could remember. Being taken so roughly was just a perk at this point.

Eren didn't want to admit it but once he found out even the smallest of cuts would heal within a matter of seconds; pain became a part of his pleasure. He would rather die than admit that Levi's beating in the courtroom the first time had made him into the masochist he was today. Eren then he had felt a strong connection to the Corporal. After finding out that Levi had done it to save him, made him all the more interested in the man.

Eren was roughly taken from his thoughts as Levi released his hair to instead place his hands on the boy's hips again. Eren moaned out, getting his sweet spot hit over and over again, making his legs shake. The pressure was becoming too much. Levi's thrusts were becoming more erratic by the second and Eren could hear his pants.

Eren couldn't hold it any longer, crying out as his muscles clenched, and his seed spilled out on the ground below him. He let out a strangled yelp as Levi continued to fuck him without mercy, making Eren ride out his aftershocks, pleasure cursing throughout his body.

Levi gave one last hard thrust, spilling himself into the trembling form below him. Eren gasped at the feeling of Levi's cock twitching and the burning sensation of being filled. He basked in the feeling.

Levi stayed connected to Eren, panting lightly, staring down at the expanse of Eren's tan skin in front of him before slowly pulling from the boy. Eren's legs gave out and he fell to the side, feeling Levi's wetness drip from him as he lay panting on the forest floor.

Eren could faintly hear Levi stand and begin to move away but he was too caught up in the racing of his heart and the feeling of calm that was spreading throughout his entire form.

Eren hadn't realized he had dozed off until the felt something land on him and the command from Levi to "Get dressed." Eren shakily pulled himself up, grabbing the shirt that had slid to the ground, pulling it on and buttoning it up. He followed suit with the pants, wincing slightly at the feeling of Levi's leftovers absorbing into the pants.

Eren could feel a dull ache in his rear, not painful or anything, almost like his ass was missing the feeling of being full more then anything. He felt the blush heat up his face again as he faced Levi who stood with his arms crossed.

"I'm sorry… For whatever I did to you earlier…" Eren trailed off, still feeling guilty about the fact that he couldn't remember what he had done to make the Corporal so upset. Even though Eren was happy about the results.

"Che, just don't let it happen again." Levi chided, before walking up to Eren and grabbing him, throwing him over his shoulder and taking to the trees.

_Freez: LOL, I know I said this was an ErenXLevi, but I decided that Levi deserved to top first after getting molested by a titan lol._


	8. Next Embrace

_Disclaimer: Don't own Shingaki no Kyojin or its characters, though I wish I did. I would make Mikasa die a horrible and painful death for hurting Levi's leg in her stupidity. (I have an unhealthy hatred for her that I only have for that one reason, otherwise, I really liked her.)_

_Freez: XD Love the comments of kinky and stuff, makes me happy._

_Going to make chapters in-between playing ESO! (Elder Scrolls Online) Currently writing this one while waiting for the patch to finish downloading._

_Be happy though~! This chapter turned out WAY longer then I thought it would. The wait was worth it! I hope…_

Sleeping for the rest of the night was hard for Eren. Levi had left him about two trees away, just incase Eren did something stupid, which meant that Eren was shivering all night. Eren also wasn't used to trying to sleep in a tree. He practically hung onto the branch the whole night by wrapping his arms and legs around the limb he was on. He didn't even understand why they needed to be in the trees. They should have just slept on the ground because titans became inactive during the night. Levi was a weird thing though and didn't explain why he wanted to stay up high.

Eren drifted in and out of sleep. He would doze off before waking with a start because he was slipping off the branch. After righting himself, he would calm his racing heart, look to where Levi was sleeping, before again trying to sleep.

Eren slowly began to stir to the feeling of something poking his rear. He let out a strangled moan, eyes opening slowly to the light that was beaming down in-between the leaves of the tree.

The young boy heard a "tsk" before the thing that was poking him kicked him hard enough to jolt him awake and make his head hit the trunk of the tree. He pulled himself into a sitting position before turning to look at the Corporal. Levi was standing with his arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face.

"Is there anything that doesn't turn you on?" Levi's demanding question made Eren's face turn scarlet.

"N-No! I mean! YES!" Eren said, standing up using the trunk of the tree before turning to the shorter man. Passionate jade eyes stared at passive grey.

Eren watched Levi's eyes as they traveled lower on his form before he smirked. Eren followed his gaze before huffing and folding his arms as well. It didn't bother Eren that his morning wood was standing proudly in his pants. Not in the least bit.

Willing the erection away wasn't possible with the way that Levi was staring at him. Eren could feel himself begin to sweat as the events of last night played throughout his head. His glare faltered and he instead looked at Levi, eyes swimming with unanswered questions.

Why had Levi fucked him? Did they have some sort of relationship now? Eren didn't mind of course. He was the one who had initiated all contact by dry humping Levi when he was sleeping the first night that they had 'ran away'. Well, first night that Eren had awoken. Eren had also done it without consent from the other party and had left quite a mess as well.

"We're going to travel as far as we can today, keep up." Levi said, efficiently cutting off the rest of Eren's thoughts. The boy just nodded, walking up to Levi so the older could wrap an arm around him and lower them to the ground using the maneuvering gear.

Eren put on his own gear, a spare that was stashed in the woods, replacing the one that Levi had taken off him the other day. They traveled without talking to each other, Eren following Levi through the forest using the maneuvering gear before walking once the forest ended.

Every time that Eren began a conversation, he was met with silence from Levi. It didn't matter what he said, whether it was a question about where they were going or if it was Eren making fun of Levi to get a rise out of him, the Corporal continued on without a word.

"I'm going to rape you!" Eren was about to go crazy. It had been hours and they had seen nothing, no titans or anything, not even any wildlife. The sun was getting dangerously close to setting and they hadn't eaten anything. Levi had stopped at a stream hours ago so they could fill their flasks, but that was it. Eren couldn't bear it anymore. He needed food or well, anything! At this point just to stave off his boredom.

He was contemplating actually attacking Levi and keeping good on his last threat when he noticed the small town that they were coming upon. His interest peaked and he quickened his pace, passing Levi who proceeded to put his foot out, making Eren fall face first on the ground.

Eren quickly pulled himself up, coming face to face with Levi so that their noses were almost touching.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Eren was shaking and holding his clenched fists at his side. Levi didn't even bat an eyelash.

"Don't rush ahead."

"I'm hungry! I'm going to go and check if there's anything I can scrounge up!" Eren turned away, about to continue his trek before the sweep of a leg knocked him off his feet, making him tumble to the ground in a heap.

"There could be titans." Was Levi's calm response as Eren began to lift himself off the ground.

"If there are, wouldn't it be better for me to go in as bait anyways?" Eren ground out through his clenched teeth, shaking with rage. Eren felt really hurt by Levi's actions throughout the day. He wouldn't admit it openly, but the fact hat Levi was so cold to him the day after he took his virginity was hurting Eren. It wasn't that the boy expected much, but his irritability could be chocked up to Levi being an ass.

"Sure. Go ahead, but if you turn titan, I'm going to kill you." Came Levi's chilly reply.

Eren huffed, walking straight into the small village and bee lining to one of the open doors. He peeked in, seeing nothing, and moved inside, quickly making his way to the back of the house, checking for anything living, before grappling up to a roof. After a quick scouring of the area and looking through windows to find nothing, he met back up to where Levi was standing a few meters away from the town.

"There's nothing here." Eren said with a sigh. He placed a hand on his hip and looked at Levi expectedly.

Levi glared before walking past him to the houses. Within ten minutes he was back with two rabbits in his hands, dangling by their feet. Both were swaying, trying to break free from the grip.

"How'd you-?" Eren couldn't help it as his mouth began to water at the sight before the rabbits were tossed at him.

"Skin them." Came Levi's indifferent voice once more as Eren caught one of the rabbits and the other one tried to run off before he was able to catch it again. He didn't notice the smirk that was thrown his way as he frantically chased the rabbit around.

While Levi set up a fire at the end of the town, Eren went through the process of killing the rabbits and skinning them before putting them on sticks to roast over the fire. He groaned as his stomach growled for the fifth time over the ten minutes it took to prepare the rabbits.

"Hurry up." Eren shot Levi a glare before handing him the finished product for Levi to put over the fire.

They sat in silence, watching the fire, and enjoying the smells. Eren kept on stealing glances at Levi, watching his face intently for any changes on his stony complexion. Eren couldn't help the anger that kept on building inside him at Levi's indifference. The corporal hadn't looked at him once since the food was placed on the spit.

The boy was feeling a need to get a rise out of the older by any means necessary. He started debating with himself how he was going to accomplish that while waiting for the food to finish. His face flushed once his thoughts inevitably started turning towards impure thoughts, which was pretty quick. He could always wait until Levi fell asleep and molest him then. Or he could give the older a taste of his own medicine, minus the pain. He didn't think Levi would be into it as much as he was but Eren was enough of a pervert to take his time and…

"Stop drooling. What the fuck is wrong with you?" Eren was jolted out of his train of thought. Realizing that Levi was eating his rabbit and Eren's was getting a little too well done, he grabbed onto the food and began to mow down.

The rabbits were both finished rather quickly despite their plumpness. Eren sighed happily, grateful to finally have food in his stomach and lay on the ground on his back. The sun was setting and sending rays of light across the plain. Eren stared at the beams and how the grass swayed and reflected the light. His thoughts once again returned to the man that was seated next to him.

"Levi… Are you mad at me?" He turned his tired eyes to the Corporal, looking up at him. Levi didn't meet his gaze and instead turned his head away slightly.

"No brat. I'm mad at myself." Eren was confused at that. Why would Levi be mad at himself? He didn't do anything wrong. Unless… Was he mad that he left with Eren? Was he regretting the decision to save him and kill all the titans with him?

"I-I'm sorry." Eren pulled himself up into a sitting position. His eyes stared down at the ground in front of him, feeling the tears begin to well up in his eyes. "You shouldn't have needed to leave everyone behind for my sake… And you shouldn't have needed to l-leave the people you care about just to save me… the shitty brat…" He whispered the last words, hating the fact that he was indeed just a shitty brat. A brat who needed someone else to save him, feed him, and help him.

He tried to stop the tears falling but couldn't. He ruined Levi's life just because he existed. Levi trusted him to save humanity from the titans when he couldn't even save himself. A calloused hand grabbed his chin, forcing him to look up. Eren's jade eyes widened at the grey ones that were very close to his. He shivered when he felt the older man's breath ghost against his skin.

"You're so stupid…" Levi trailed off before pressing his lips against Eren's. Eren's eyes widened before they slowly closed and he leaned foreword into the kiss. He wasn't about to question it, instead reveling in the feeling of those soft lips and how well that they molded with his larger chapped ones.

Eren pushed harder into the kiss, molding his lips against Levi's and relished in the fact that Levi pushed back. They pulled apart after what seemed like forever and sat staring at each other, lightly panting. Eren was blushing from the temperature rise in his body and gulped, shifting a little to ease some of the straining in his pants.

Levi looked down and sighed.

"Why does every little thing we do turn you on?" Levi had squatted down in front of Eren to kiss him and now placed his head in his hand to wait for Eren's reply.

"B-Because…?" Eren gulped and tried to stop his body from trembling, a cold sweat broke out across his skin. "I like Corporal! Very much!" He said it quickly, almost slurring his words together.

"Even after last night?" Levi sounded genuinely confused though his facial expression hadn't changed in the slightest. Eren's blush deepened. Thoughts of the night before raced through Eren's skull and he felt a painful throb as his erection grew in his confining pants.

"Y-YES!" Now he was yelling and Levi's left eye seemed to be twitching just slightly. Levi also noticed the small wet spot that had begun to creep across Eren's pants at his arousal and the fact that Eren was staring at him intently while his knuckles were white from gripping his knees so tightly. He smirked.

"Well then, guess there's no need for me to be mad at myself." He stood up, and turned sharply, heading towards the village. Eren stared after him dumbfounded before jumping up and rushing to follow him. The fire had died out and the sun had long past set.

Levi went from house to house until he found a room with a suitable enough bed to spend the night in. He knew now that he couldn't be as picky on the conditions of a place as he used to be, but he was still going to find something that wasn't repulsive. Eren followed him the whole time like a lost puppy.

Levi began to take off his blades and swords, placing them next to the bad so that he could retrieve them quick enough incase of any midnight visitors. Eren followed suit, taking off even his belts. Once Levi was on the bed and turned from him, he began to crawl in behind the older male, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him closer.

Eren held his breath, waiting for Levi to scold him or hit him, but when nothing came he let out a content sigh and snuggled closer. His erection hadn't died down while the Corporal had searched for a room and instead now poked at his behind instead.

With an experimental thrust, Eren delighted in the friction and pressure against his groin and waited again to see if Levi was going to retaliate in any way. When Eren realized he was still in the clear he decided to check and see if Levi was even awake still.

"Levi…? You awake?"

"Yes, brat. I'm awake and can feel you dry humping me. Feel free to continue if it so pleases you." Levi let out a sigh as Eren pulled him closer, pressing up against the older more fully and grinding into his clothed ass.

Eren let out a small moan, bringing his mouth close to the back of Levi's neck, he smirked before letting out a breath and watching the older stiffen at the feeling. Eren ground against him harder, not bothering to hold anything back, before curling in on Levi more and bringing his lips against pale skin.

The younger began to trail kisses down Levi's neck, in tune to the way that Levi arched against him under his ministrations. Eren couldn't help how happy he felt at the moment, or how turned on he was, letting out a light chuckle.

"Tsk, what the hell are you laughing about brat?!" Levi had turned his head to glare at Eren but it backfired when Eren lifted his torso up on an elbow and captured Levi's lips in a bruising kiss. The hand that was holding onto Levi's waist trailed down in-between his legs, grabbing a hold of the older mans clothed erection and stroking it through the pants.

Eren licked at Levi's bottom lip, wondering if Levi would be into tongue play before realizing that the Corporal would probably find it disgusting. He was slightly shocked when Levi's mouth slowly opened and his tongue pushed into Eren's less experienced mouth. Their tongues pushed against each other as each explored the others moist cavern with vigor.

Eren broke their kiss with a moan, painfully hard now, before pushing Levi's shoulder down and making his back hit the bed while the jade eyed monster threw his leg over to push humanities strongest soldier's legs apart. Eren placed himself in-between Levi's legs, pushing their clothed erections up against one another before getting annoyed with the fact that they were fully dressed. He went to work on Levi's straps, unbuckling them while sucking on the junction between his neck and shoulder. Levi let out a noise that was close to a moan before closing his lips tightly.

Eren smirked up at Levi, pulling the rest of the straps off of his form, quickly followed by clothes and marveled at the expanse of pale skin below him. Levi glared up at him as Eren just loomed over him, drooling like a kid who just got a new treat that they had been waiting for their entire miserable life.

"Are you just going to stare?" Levi tried to say that without sounding like a lusting whore but it was hard to when Eren was staring at him like that. He wanted it to sound like he was pissed but he practically moaned it. His erection was pulsating and weeping, making a mess on his stomach as Eren began to trail kisses down his chest.

It felt like Eren was taking his time to kiss every one of his muscles, pausing at his navel to rub it with his tongue before moving onto the other side to give it the same attention. Eren's fingers were rubbing up and down his sides, making Levi's skin break out in goose bumps before brushing his thumbs on the older man's nipples. Levi let out a gasp at the rough sensation before moaning as Eren took this time to lick at the underside of his cock.

Eren smirked up at him, beyond happy that he had gotten Levi to moan like that, before licking up both sides of the organ in front of his face. He licked once more at the slit, gathering the precum and swallowing, before slipping the rest of the length into his mouth, stopping once he had reached the base.

Levi's lust filled eyes stared down at him while Eren began to run his hands all over his chest again. Feeling every scar and contour of the muscles below his fingertips. Eren pulled up to the head of Levi's cock, gave him a look that burned with desire before beginning to bob his head.

Levi let a small smirk grace his lips before he let his hands land on Eren's soft brown tresses. He tugged at them lightly, urging Eren to move faster and when the boy didn't, shoved his head down, making Eren gag at the feeling of Levi's cock being pushed down his throat.

Eren glared up at Levi, the beginnings of tears streaming down the side of his face, before Levi shoved his head down again. Eren struggled for a second before letting his throat relax and instead swallowing, pulling the cock even deeper. Levi let out another moan, relaxing his grip on Eren's hair. Eren used the distraction to his advantage.

He pulled his head up, the swollen member left his mouth with a pop, before he pounced up to Levi's lips, kissing him hard again while struggling to pull off his own clothes. Eren broke the kiss to pull off his shirt and the straps before yanking off his pants and underwear in one pull. He pushed their erections together again, using one hand to stroke both of them, while the other went to Levi's mouth. Eren groaned when he was met with resistance.

"Brat, I'm not sucking on your dirty fingers!" Levi gasped as Eren ran a thumb over the head of their cocks while pumping them in unison. "Do it yourself." Levi said the last part in a low whisper in-between moans. Eren brought his fingers up to his face before deciding there was something else he would rather try.

Jade eyes locked with grey before Eren pulled himself away from Levi and grabbed his thighs.

"Wh-?!" Was the only sound that escaped Levi's lips before Eren pushed his thighs up and put his face dangerously close to the Corporal's rear. Eren smirked down at him before dipping his tongue to lick at Levi's puckered hole. Levi gasped, about to tell Eren off before that tongue pushed its way into his body and the reprimand turned into a moan.

Eren couldn't believe he was doing this but it was turning him on. He closed his eyes and focused on pushing his tongue in deeper. It was hard because of how tight Levi was clamping down on his wiggling muscle. Eren was spurred on by the sounds that Levi was making and pushed in as far as he could go before tongue fucking the stormy eyed male.

Once Eren could feel Levi loosening up, he pulled his tongue out slowly, making sure to lick up Levi's sack as he lowered his legs back down. He slowly licked up from the base of the older's cock before sucking on the tip and licking up all the precum that had been leaking out.

Eren put two fingers in his mouth, using one hand to pump Levi's member before sticking one finger in at a time. He watched Levi's face intently, making sure he wasn't hurting him before putting another in. When Levi only moaned and bucked against the fingers that were scissoring inside of him, Eren felt his heart begin to race faster.

Eren Jaeger was about to fuck Lance Corporal Levi. YES!

Eren couldn't hold back any longer, he grabbed a firm hold on Levi hips, aligning himself with Levi's entrance before pushing in slowly. Levi let out a hiss, wrapping his arms around Eren's neck and biting onto his neck.

Eren let out a long moan, feeling Levi break his skin and the blood begin to drip, as he bucked, burring himself deep within Levi in one thrust. The sensation was more than he could stand and he felt himself jerk as he filled Levi up with his seed. Levi bit down harder into Eren's flesh as he felt the younger boy release inside him.

Eren was panting above him, enjoying the aftershocks rippling through his body. He felt Levi let go of his neck and he could have sworn he heard a growl.

Eren felt the hand around his neck too late.


	9. W-What?

_Disclaimer: I don't own SnK or its characters in anyway…_

_Freez: Listening to Skrillex and sitting at school bored after finishing my program and paper. Gonna write SMUT~! (I think I get more enjoyment out of writing this then you guys get out of reading it, lmao.)_

_Actual storyline is going to kick in now. I'm not going to go very far in it, just enough to get the manga portions of the more interesting characters (the ones that turn into titans like Eren) out of the way. Again, a reminder that the end of this fanfic is going to be sad. I have no idea how long it's going to take me to get to the end, but I do have it planned out._

_Also posting a chapter to my new fic, 'Till the World Ends', around the time I post this. It will have the same amount of crazy smex but be more upbeat and comical. Same pairing though, Ereri. With Eren still being a masochist teenager. (He'll forever by a masochist teenager to me~!)_

_Warnings: Ok, it should be obvious by now that there is major man on man and kinky sex. Also want to add a __**SPOILER**__ alert for those of you that don't read the manga._

_**Special Thanks:**_

_**Naruu18**__: I'm so happy your still reading~! I was worried I had scared you away~! 3_

_**Destinies Entwined**__: It was Levi getting pissed at Eren's inexperience with sex, lol. I'm happy you like it~!_

_**NerdyGinger2307**__: Sorry this is a chap late, but thanks~! I like topping my own kinkyness~!_

Eren choked, fighting to get more air in his lungs as the slender fingers around his throat tightened. Nails were digging into his flesh, causing more blood to seep from Eren's sensitive neck, making his cock jerk inside of the man below him. Even though the younger boy had just cum, the pleasurable heat that surrounded him made him stay rock hard.

"I didn't say you could stop." Eren opened an eye to look down at Levi's face. He looked positively pissed that Eren wasn't moving any longer. Eren tried talking but the hand just tightened further upon hearing the pathetic attempt.

Eren's grip on Levi's hips tightened as he slowly pulled out of Levi before slamming back in with vigor. There weren't any pauses as he pushed against the hand holding his neck, moving at a steady pace, the sound of their flesh smacking together filled the silent room. Eren was becoming light headed from the lack of air to his lungs. The pain and the controlling grip though only helped to urge on his lust. Before feeling like he might pass out, Eren leaned down sharply, pushing past Levi's loosening grip, and pushed his lips against the older.

Their kiss turned sloppy as Levi wrapped his arms around Eren's neck, his death hold gone, and instead began running his nails down the youngers back. Eren hissed, breaking the kiss long enough to clamp his mouth around Levi's neck, sucking until he heard Levi moan out. He continued to suck, knowing that no one else was going to see the mark anyways as Levi's scratching down his back became harder and harder.

Eren was getting frustrated though, it was obvious that Levi was enjoying himself but he wasn't screaming like Eren had the night before. His thrusts slowed and he tried to angle himself differently, hoping to find that same spot that Levi had so skillfully found in him. He angled upward and thrusted hard, a smirk spreading across his features when Levi gave a strangled moan, arching his back and his nails drawing blood on Eren's back.

"Again, Brat!" Levi's voice was so off from its original passiveness, instead replaced with lust and pleasure. Eren was going crazy from the sounds, already feeling his next release building up too fast. He wouldn't let himself cum this time until Levi had found his own release.

Eren continued to rock his hips in the one direction that made Levi moan his name, his pace speeding up and loosing pace as he shut his eyes tight, before looking down at Levi's bobbing erection. He removed one hand from the Corporal's waist and placed it on his erection, which made the smaller of the two jerk his hips to meet Eren's thrust.

Levi's voice steadily got louder until Eren felt a tightness that he couldn't even begin to comprehend wrap around his pulsating erection and milk him dry. He cried out in pleasure, feeling his hand become covered with Levi's own release, as he jerked his hips a couple more times as he emptied himself for the second time inside of Levi.

He panted over the older, wondering if Levi was going to demand him to continue again, before Levi roughly pushed Eren off of him. Eren fell to Levi's side, staring at the older man's face as he panted as well. They lay for a while like that, letting the sensation of their orgasms wash over them.

Even though Eren was staring at Levi, Levi was just looking ahead with a distant gaze in his eyes. Eren felt a slight ping in his heart, which quickly jumped to his throat when Levi turned his eyes to look at him.

"Don't get used to that. It was only because I felt bad." Levi pulled himself up and turned away from Eren, wincing as he stood. He went to the bag that he had brought with a minimal amount of supplies, grabbed a cloth and then turned to Eren.

"Go outside and grab water from the well." Eren was quick to jump up and run downstairs. It was a quick search to find the pump sticking out of the ground behind the house they were currently at before also finding a bucket on the side of the house.

As Eren began to pump the well, his thoughts raced. Their relationship had become very physical very fast. Their relationship at the moment was pretty much ONLY physical and Eren let his face frown at that. He knew he had deeper feelings for Levi. He knew he cared a lot about what Levi thought of him and now felt guilty after what Levi had stated after Eren had topped him. Was Levi only letting Eren have sex with him because he felt obligated? Eren's mind wondered to images to Levi's body trembling below him and moaning with a blush dusting his cheeks. No, that couldn't be just it. He had obviously enjoyed himself.

Eren finished washing the bucket out and began to fill it. He didn't notice the movement behind him until a shadow fell over his form. He quickly turned, jumping backwards and looked upwards. Once he noticed that there was no titan towering over him, his eyes gazed downwards, glaring at the person who stood a few feet away.

"Who are you?! What do you want?!" Eren demanded. This person must have been part of the military by the way they were dressed. Eren could not make out the face because the moon was making the other person's face dark and the hood covering their head hid their hair from view.

"Eren, why are you naked?" The shadowy figure asked, holding his arms out to his sides. Eren blinked, recognizing the voice quickly.

"R-Reiner?" He asked bemused. What was he doing here in the middle of the night? Eren and Levi had put plenty of distance between the wall Sina and them. And why did Reiner look like he was alone. Suspicion quickly gnawed at Eren's mind. The major question was why Reiner was out beyond the wall all alone.

"Yeah, bud, it's me!" Reiner let out a chuckle, moving closer to Eren and taking off the hood of the cloak but once Eren backed up, Reiner stopped. "What's wrong Eren? I'm not going to hurt you." He took another step foreword but Eren quickly backed up again.

Reiner's expression changed to one of annoyance. Before Eren could even blink, Reiner was upon him, kicking him in the chest hard. Eren hit the side of the building with so much force that the wind was knocked from him. He crumbled to the ground, coughing.

"I was going to be nice, but if you're going to be like this…" Reiner's hand grabbed Eren's hair and lifted him up. Eren's thoughts were scattered, questions rumbled around in his head while he tried to reason if he should bite his hand or not. His train of thought left him as they both heard a shrill scream. A second later a body came flying out of the window, glass and wood showered around Eren and Reiner before a sickening crack and thump as the form hit the ground and rolled.

Reiner and Eren's eyes followed the form until it stilled. Bertolt tried to pull himself up, holding onto the stub where his arm should be. Blood leaked to the ground, pooling below him, Eren noticed how beat in his face looked. His arm was cleanly cut and it was easy for Eren to see the bone and muscles that had been severed.

"Bertolt!" Reiner yelled, rushing foreword to his downed companion.

Something else dropped from the window as Reiner tried to tend to Bertolt's already sizzling arm. Levi pulled himself up in front of Eren, facing the two enemies, arms folding over his chest. Eren was at a lost for words, mouth handing open at the realization of what Bertolt was.

"Did you honestly think it would be that easy to kill me?" Levi was glaring harshly to the two on the ground. He felt like he should end it quickly, just use his swords to lop their heads off, but he was too curious for his own good to see why Reiner and Bertolt would be out here to get Eren all on their own.

Levi's eyes widened when he saw the cloud of smoke that Reiner was trying to hide with his body. His hands flew to his swords at his side and he lunged foreword in one quick motion.


End file.
